Avenger's High School
by thorthegodofthunda
Summary: Highschool AU. Sam, Dean, and Castiel have just moved to New York. Sam meets a guy named Thor. Thor's friends like to make fun of kids like Sam.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Dean Winchester was entering his brother, Sam's room with an airhorn  
behind his back. "Sam's going to destroy you when he wakes up!" Castiel  
whispered to Dean as they crept towards Sam's shabby bed.

Castiel was Dean's boyfriend ever since they met in sophomore year of high  
school. He moved in with Dean and Sam when both of his parents died in a  
tragic car accident.

His parents were high. They weren't paying  
attention to the road and they were about to crash into a tree. They  
swerved away from the tree, but next to the the was St. Luke's Church.  
They crashed into the church and died. Cas doesn't like to think about  
the memory.

"But Cas, it will be hilarious!" Dean replied. "I  
don't know about this, Dean." "I'll let you say I told you so if you're  
right." "Fine. Do it."

"Cover your ears, Cas." Dean told Castiel.  
Castiel covered his ears as Dean pressed the button and Sam got out of  
his bed and punched Dean. Dean was laughing and Cas was muttering I told  
you so under his breath.

* * *

Next door

Thor was eating  
poptarts with his brother Loki and his mother and father were in the  
kitchen. "That must be our new neighbors!" Frigga said excitedly.

"Great," Loki said as he rolled his eyes.

Loki was the school bully. Principal Fury always gave him detention, but he  
never listened. He always beat up students. He was very mischievous, but  
he was also antisocial, unlike his popular brother, Thor.

Thor was one of the most popular students in school. He was the star  
quarterback on the school football team. He was also kindhearted, unlike  
his popular friends Tony Stark and Steve Rodgers.

"I can tell you rolled your eyes, Loki and for your information, our new neighbors  
are not from a big city like New York so you better treat them with  
respect," Frigga reprimanded Loki.

"Let's just go to school," Loki muttered as he walked outside the door and towards Tony Stark's car.

Tony Stark was the richest student in school. He was also one of the most  
popular. Tony payed his way into getting into the football team. He had a  
party every Friday. He drove a mustang and he took Thor, Loki and Steve  
Rodgers to school. He was constantly talking about how much he loved  
iron. He helped his father by making iron tools and such. Everyone liked  
to call him "Iron Man."

Steve Rodgers was one of the most popular students in school as well as Tony and Thor. He was captain of  
the football team. He was dating Tony Stark. He was very patriotic.  
Sometimes his teammates called him "Captain America."

"Why does Loki always come with us?" Steve complained as Thor got in the car.  
"Because he is my brother and my father is the football coach, so he can  
kick you off." Thor replied.

"Guys! Check out Thor's neighbor's  
car! It's the 1967 Chevrolet Impala! That is one fine looking car! I  
would pay everything to get my hands on that thing!" Tony said with  
obvious jealousy.

"What are you planning?" Thor asked Tony.

* * *

Back at the Winchester's

"What are you idjits doing now?" Bobby Singer said from downstairs.

Bobby was a friend of Sam and Dean's father. When he died, Bobby started taking care of them.

John  
Winchester was Sam and Dean's father. He was driving the impala with  
Sam and Dean. Out of nowhere, a truck came and hit the impala. Sam and  
Dean were barely injured, but John died. After that Dean never let  
anyone, but himself, drive the impala.

"Sorry Bobby. Dean was just being a jerk again," Sam told Bobby. "Shut up, bitch!" Dean angrily said to Sam.

"Get down here, princesses! You'll be late for school!" Bobby shouted at Sam, Dean, and Cas.

Sam  
pulled on a black shirt and Dean put on a Metallica T-shirt. Cas was  
busy fixing on a tie. He pulled a trenchcoat over it and went  
downstairs. Dean and Sam were already waiting in the car.

The car  
was an impala. Dean took care of it. He loved that car. He was really  
attached to it. The impala was his father's car before he drove it. He  
barely ever let Sam drive it and Cas never felt the need to drive the  
impala.

A metallica song was playing as Cas got in the backseat  
of the impala. He didn't know which one it was because he didn't know  
any songs by them. He only knew about them because Dean always talked  
about them. Dean always called Cas a hipster because he didn't care  
about the mainstream things.

"Driver picks the music, shotgun  
shuts his cakehole" Dean said as Sam tried to change the song. "You say  
that all the time." Sam said as he rolled his eyes. "I only say it  
because that's the rules of the car." Sam rolled his eyes again. "And  
who made up these rules? You and Cas?" "No! It was just me," Dean said  
more proudly than he should've.

"OF COURSE IT WAS JUST YOU  
BECAUSE CAS IS WAY TO NICE TO AGREE TO SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" Sam yelled.  
WELL MAYBE YOU SHOULD LET CAS SPEAK FOR HIMSELF!" "FINE! Cas, who do  
you agree with? Me or Dean."

Cas was silent. He knew that a good  
boyfriend would agree with Dean, but Sam did have a point. Cas looked  
from Dean to Sam. He also knew that Dean could pull a horrible prank on  
him or break up with him if he chose Sam. He did like the idea of Sam  
and him choosing the music though.

_If Sam chose the music I might know or like it better. Maybe if I wait long enough, I won't have _  
_to choose and they'll both forget about it_, Cas thought to himself.

Dean pulled into a parking lot. Cas was relived that before he could choose Dean said, "Welcome to Avenger's High School."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sam, Dean, and Cas were lined up by the office door. Dean dreaded being the new kid.

"Hello there boys," Natasha Romanoff seductively said to Sam, Dean, and Cas, "Principal Fury assigned me to be your tour guide. Which one of you is Castiel?"

Natasha Romanoff was the hottest girl in school. When she walked by, most people would say things like "damn" or "dat ass." Her boyfriend was Clint Barton.

Clint Barton was in the school's bird watching club. He was often called "Hawkeye."

"That would be me," Cas said slowly.

"Nice to meet you, Castiel. I'm Natasha Romanoff and two of my friends will come out to give your buddies tours."

Pepper Potts and Jane Foster walked outside of the principal's office.

Pepper Potts is Natasha's best friend and Jane Foster is Thor's best friend.

"Where are Dean and Sam Winchester?" Pepper Potts asked.

"I'm Dean and this is my brother Sam," Dean told Pepper as he gestured towards Sam.

"I'm Pepper and you are a handsome one, Dean." "Actually Pepper, I have a boyfriend, but I appreciate the attempt," Dean laughed. Pepper rolled her eyes.

"Hello Sam. My name is Jane Foster," Jane smiled at Sam, "come with me and I'll show you around."

Sam walked beside Jane. "I saw a blonde guy with long hair here when I walked in. Do you know him?"

"He's my best friend. His name is Thor. He is very kind, but he is friends with Steve and Tony. Steve and Tony are horrible people. Tony has a party every Friday and he's the richest kid in school. Thor is so nice, though. He is on the football team. His father, Odin, is the coach. He also has a brother, Loki. Loki is a dick. Don't trust him. He shoved my friend Darcey Lewis in a locker and I had to ask her combination so I could get her out. He also tried to have sex with Nat in the janitor's closet, but it didn't work."

"Loki sounds horrible," Sam said at the wrong time because Loki grabbed him by the collar and held him up against a locker. "What did you say about me?!" Loki asked angrily. I... said...you... were... horrible," Sam choked out the words.

_Shit! What do I do? Should I yell? No, because Loki would just get me and Sam that way. Should I text Nat or someone? They're probably busy_, Jane thought.

Thor walked by. "Loki!" Thor said before he pinned Loki to the floor. "You are my brother and I love you, but you heard what mom said earlier. You can't be rude to them."

"Fine," Loki said and stormed off.

"You saved me! My name is Sam and you must be Thor. Loki was about to pound me before you came along!" Sam said joyfully.

"It was nothing. What is your first class?" Thor asked Sam. "How about I show you my schedule?" We have Latin, American history, and astronomy together."

"Awesome! I have to go to English, but I'll see you in Latin!" Sam said excitedly.

I can't believe it! We are perfect for each other! Thor is perfect! And he actually knows who I am! Sam thought.

He's amazing. I wonder what Tony and Steve will think of him. I better not tell them about him. They probably won't want me to be with him, Thor thought.

* * *

Football practice

Tony was on the bleachers. He always took naps during practice. He wasn't very good, but he payed a lot of money to do it. Tony only was only in football so he could seem cooler.

"You guys can take a break," Odin told the players. They walked to the bleachers.

"You know those new kids?" Tony asked. "I think their names are Dean, Castiel, and Sam," Steve replied.

"Well every time there's a new kid we have to prank them."

_Dammit! Fuck my life! I won't do it. Oh shit! If I don't they'll just prank me as well. Fuck_, Thor thought.

"So you know how earlier I saw how sweet their car is?" Thor new what Tony was going to saw next and he was dreading every moment of it. "We're going to 'hide' the impala in my garage. It'll be so funny! They'll have no idea where it is!" Tony was laughing at his own joke.

"Let's go!" Steve said. He walked towards the school parking lot. Tony and Thor were close behind.

"I wonder what they're still doing here," Tony told Steve and Thor.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late. I was talking to Jane," Sam told Dean and Cas. "Let's just go," Dean said as he rolled his eyes.

Dean pushed the glass door open. Cas followed close behind. Sam was distracted by the beauty of the school from where he was standing.

All at once Dean started crying. Cas rushed over to comfort him. "What's wrong?" Cas asked while hugging Dean.

"The... impala... is... gone," Dean said through his tears. "Everything will be fine. We can... look for it," Cas said unknowing of what to do. Sam heard all of this.

"No, Cas you don't understand. The impala was like a child to him," Sam told Cas.

Thor told Tony and Steve that he left something at school. "Okay. Jarvis did you hear that?"

Jarvis was the robotic system that Tony's father created to watch over Tony.

"Yes, sir I will open the door for him," Jarvis said.

The door to the garage and the garage door opened. Thor walked into the garage.

Without anybody noticing, he took the impala and drove it back to school.

Dean look up from Cas's tear-stained trenchcoat.

"You stole my car!" Dean shouted at Thor. "No. This is a mistake. I am returning your car. My friends Tony and Steve stole it and I'm returning it back to you," Thor told Dean.

Dean was so happy. He kissed Cas. It was slow and tender. Cas's lips were soft. Dean had to tilt his nose a little. Dean was taller than Cas so he had to look down a few inches. Cas had his arms around Dean's neck. Their eyes were both closed. They slowly pulled apart. Cas let go of Dean's neck. They opened their eyes. Cas' eyes were wide with wonder. Dean smiled because of how cute Cas looked with his eyes wide open and staring straight into his own eyes.

Sam watched. He didn't dare interrupt them. He did like it when they kiss. He knew they loved each other with all their hearts. He wished that he could have something like they did.

"Now, let's get the impala and go home," Dean told Cas. Dean, Sam and Cas walked to the impala.

"Thanks for getting it back for us," Sam told Thor. They looked into each other's eyes passionately.

Thor asked for a ride home. They agreed and drove him home.

"Do you want to go out on Saturday?" Sam asked Thor as he was getting out. "Sure," Thor replied


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Cas was sitting on his bed thinking about him and Dean's kiss when Sam walked in.

"Lately I found myself thinking and I think we should get jobs," Sam told Cas. "What about Dean?" "I don't think he wants a job." "Oh. I thought we could do it together. Oh well. So what jobs are available?"

"Well, there is a job opening at Starbucks and there's also a job at the bakery." "I'll take the job at the bakery." "I guess I'll work at Starbucks, then."

"Let's go," Cas said, "Wait. What about a ride there? I don't think Dean would want to drive us there and I don't think Bobby will let us take his car."

"It's in walking distance you know," Sam laughed.

Sam looked at Cas' childlike eyes.

Dean was right. He is pretty cute. He looks like a little baby. I just want to hold him. I better not tell Dean what I'm thinking, Sam thought.

Sam walked out the door with Cas trailing behind him. They entered Starbucks. "Primrose Everdeen," an employee called out. "I volunteer!" Sam and Cas heard someone else shout.

Sam walked up to the counter. "I'd like to apply for a job. "I'll go tell the boss," the cashier said. The cashier walked inside a door. Sam and Cas waited a few minutes.

A tall man with dark skin walked out the door the cashier had entered minutes before. Within a few moments Sam realized that it was Principal Fury.

"Nice to see a student going out and appoint for a job," Principal Fury smiled at Sam, "I've seen all of your previous records and Sam you are by far the best student to enter Avenger's High School. Your brother on the other hand... Let's just say I can see him getting detention soon. One more thing I need to tell you Sam... You're hired and here's your work schedule."

He gave Sam his work schedule and him and Cas left.

"Oh look. The bakery is next to Starbucks," Cas said, "what a coincidence."

Sam and Cas walked inside the bakery. They saw a girl with glasses and curly, dark, brown hair. They walked over to her.

"Hi I'm Darcy. What kind of cake do you want? We have cupcakes, birthday cakes, wedding cakes, I'm sorry cakes, congratulatory cakes, and personalized cakes," Darcy Lewis said.

Darcy Lewis was best friends with Jane Foster. She loved listening to music. She was a fan of One Direction. She was also small for her age.

"I want a job," Cas said more harshly than he should've. "Don't say it like that, Cas. You're freaking her out," Sam told Cas, "what my friend meant is that he would like a job here.

"Sure. I'll go tell the boss." Darcy walked into a room labled "cake boss." Minutes later she came out and said, "you have the job, Castiel. Here is your apron and your work schedule." "Thank you, but how did you know my name?" Cas asked Darcy.

"I heard your friend call you Cas earlier and I told the boss. He said that your name was Castiel," Darcy told them.

"Who's the boss?" Sam asked as he looked at the door labeled "cake boss." "His name is Phil Coulson," Darcy told them, "We have to call him Mr. Coulson. He's the american history teacher. He has a wierd obsession with Steve Rodgers, so we're not aloud to make fun of him or be mean to him or else we're fired."

They said goodbye to Darcy and walked outside. They walked back to their house.

"I'm going to go to Thor's house. I might be late for dinner," Sam told Cas.

Cas walked into their house and Sam rang Thor's doorbell.

_Ding dong_. Sam was waiting patiently at the door.

_Maybe they didn't hear it. Should I press it again? They might be doing something important_, Sam thought.

Just as Sam thought about leaving, Frigga opened the door.

"Hello! Are you our new neighbor?" She asked. "I'm 1/4 of your new neighbor," Sam awkwardly replied. "Where's everyone else?" Frigga asked worriedly. "They're... busy," Sam quickly lied, "Can I see Thor?" "Sure. I'll go get him. You can come inside."

Sam walked into the house. It was a big house. It was fancy. It was almost like it was dressing up for a rich people party. It had beautiful furniture. There was a flatscreen tv in the living room. Odin was sitting on the couch. He was watching a Vikings' game. They were playing the Cowboys. Odin was shouting and cheering. He was shouting at the players. It was almost like he was trying to coach them through the tv. Odin didn't even notice Sam.

Thor walked down the stairs. Sam smiled. He couldn't help smiling when he saw Thor. He was gorgeous. Sam couldn't explain it, but Thor was godlike.

Sam didn't know how to say something to Thor and not make it awkward.

Dean always said that him and Cas were two of a kind because they were both hopelessly awkward. Sam didn't like to admit it, but Dean was right.

"Hi, Thor," Sam said in what he thought the most awkward way possible. Thor smiled at Sam's awkwardness.

He liked the fact that Sam was awkward. He didn't want somebody who was perfect. He wanted somebody who was human.

"I thought we agreed to Saturday," Thor said jokingly.

"I couldn't wait," Sam looked down shyly.

He couldn't help being shy around Thor. He wished that he was more like Dean. Dean was outgoing around everyone, no matter who it was. Even around Cas. Sam hated admitting it, but he was jealous of Dean.

"Where are we going?" Thor asked. "I was hoping you would think of something," Sam said. "We could go to that new Italian restaurant." "Olive garden?" "No," Thor laughed, "It's an actual Italian restaurant." "Okay. I'll drive you there on Saturday. I have to go now. Bye," Sam waved to Thor. Thor waved back to Sam. Sam walked back to the door and went back to his house.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"What should I wear?" Sam was getting ready for his date. Dean and Cas were helping him.

"How about a trench coat?" Cas suggested. "I'll let you borrow my Kansas shirt," Dean said. "I'll give you a tie of mine." "No, Cas. I'm helping Sam." "But Sam told us that we were both helping him."

"Can you just get me a tie Cas? No offense, Dean, but a regular T-shirt isn't good for a date." Cas left.

He came back, holding a striped tie. Sam put it on. "How do I look?" "You look amazing, Sam," Dean told Sam.

"You can stay here with Bobby, Cas. Let's go, Sam."

"Bye, idjits," Bobby said as Sam and Dean walked downstairs. "Bye, Bobby. I'm taking Sam out for a date with the guy next door. Is that okay?" "See ya, princesses." Bobby grabbed a beer.

Sam and Dean walked next door. Ding dong. Frigga opened the door. "You must be Dean," Frigga said. "Yeah and this is Sam," Dean said. "I already know Sam." Dean raised his eyebrows at Sam. "Honey, your date is here!" Frigga called.

Thor walked downstairs. He was wearing a suit with a red tie. "Don't shout it to all the neighbors, mother." "Thor has a boyfriend! Thor has a boyfriend!" Loki teased. Thor rolled his eyes, "Let's go," he told Sam and Dean. Sam took Thor's hand and they left.

* * *

Dean parked the Impala in the parking lot of an Italian restaurant. Sam and Thor got out of the Impala. They walked into the restaurant. Dean was watching from the Impala. He backed out and drove back home.

When he got back he walked in and almost tripped on Bobby. "What the hell happened when I left?!" "You know that fake ID we made?" Cas asked as he held onto the counter so he wouldn't fall over. "Yeah," Dean said cautiously. "We bought alcohol and drank it." Dean walked over to Cas. He helped him so he could stand up. "Is that it." Dean smiled at Cas. "Yes." "Help me up, idjits," Bobby picked Cas up and set him on the counter. He helped Bobby up afterwards and placed him in a chair.

Cas was sleeping on the counter. Dean wiped away some alcohol on Cas' chin. Dean smiled. Cas looked like a baby in a trenchcoat. Cas woke up.

Dean's phone vibrated. He got a text from Sam. It said Come pick us up. Dean quickly kissed Cas and helped Cas walk to the Impala and drove to the Italian restaurant with Cas.

* * *

"I'll go outside and wait for Dean," Thor told Sam after he texted Dean. "Uh, sure," Sam said awkwardly. Thor left. He got outside and someone grabbed him and took him to their car.

Thor looked around. He was in one of Tony's many cars with Steve and Tony. "This seems wrong," Steve said. "Shut up Steve!" Tony said. "Why are you on a date with this loser?" Tony asked Thor. "How did you find out?" "We found out when you returned the Impala," Steve said. "I-" "Save it Thor," Tony said, "We know the truth. We don't want you to go out with Sam. We have sources. We can turn your brother on you and we all know that Loki has Bruce. You know Bruce Banner. He's the most aggressive kid in school. He's also the strongest. He could tear you apart if Loki wanted him to." "Please don't hurt me! I'll do anything!" "Don't worry Thor. We're not going to hurt you. We're going to hurt your precious Sam Winchester. We already have to hurt him for going on this date with you. If you don't want him to get hurt anymore, then don't see him." "I'll do it."

* * *

Dean pulled in to the parking lot. Sam got inside the Impala. "Where's Thor?" Sam asked. "I thought he was with you," Dean said. "Hey, girlfriend! Let's go dancing!" Drunk Cas said. "What did you do to Cas?" Sam asked. "Bobby got him drunk. This isn't my fault. I promise, but you have to admit that it's kind of funny," Dean said, "How was your night?" "Yeah. I guess it's a little funny and my night was good. We have a lot in common. I think he likes me."

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Drunk Cas said as Dean swerved around a kitten. "Are you drunk too?" Sam asked. "Shut up, bitch," Dean said as they hit a bump. "This is fun!" Drunk Cas said, "Woohoo!"

* * *

They finally arrived home. Dean carried Cas to his bed and then he got into his own. Cas fell asleep right away.

Sam looked at Bobby. He was asleep in a wooden chair. Sam went up the stairs and into his room. He remembered him and Thor's night.

* * *

_They shared a spaghetti, but there were no Lady and the Tramp moments involved. They both got strawberry smoothies. They laughed about Loki and they talked about their luxurious hair. The waitress yelled at Sam for putting salt around the table. Sam was very superstitious. Then, they talked about how much they loved the Harry Potter books and that the books were way better than the movies._

* * *

Sam got in his shabby, old bed.

_It was an amazing night, but why would he ditch me like that?_

* * *

"Let's get the ladder," Tony said. Him and Steve had just taken Thor home and pretended to leave. They were trying to climb into Loki's window. Steve pulled a ladder out of Tony's shiny truck. They place it right below Loki's window. Tony climbed into Loki's window. Steve climbed in shortly afterwards.

Loki was drinking white wine out of a water bottle. "Loki, we need you to get Bruce to hurt someone for us," Tony said.

"Sure, but I need something in return." Tony handed Loki $100. "More." "How much?" Tony asked. "Four more hundreds will do." Tony handed Loki $400. "He'll do it at the end of the day on Monday." "Thanks," Tony said before him and Steve climbed out the window and went home.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sam, Dean and Cas were in Latin. Sam wrote on piece of paper. He wrote: Why did you ditch me on Saturday?

He passed the note to Thor. Thor looked at it. He showed it to Steve and Tony. They laughed.

"Is there something funny that you would like to share with the class, Thor?" Mr. Selvig said. "No, sir." Mr. Selvig turned to the whiteboard. "Your homework is to study the Latin god called Christo."

Tony took the note and threw it at the trash. He made it. Tony high-fived Steve and Thor.

Sam was looking at Thor. Dean comforted him. "Sorry, buddy. You'll find someone else." "I just thought that he was into me. We had such a good time on Saturday." "There's always Jane." "Yeah. Jane."

* * *

Theater/Drama

"Class, we will be performing Romeo and Juliet," Ms. Hill said. The class groaned. "I will be holding auditions on Saturday at 6:00. You can sign up for your parts on this paper that I am passing out." She handed Natasha a paper.

Natasha wrote her name where it said costume crew. She handed it to Jane. Jane wrote her name where it said Juliet. She handed it to Sam. He wrote his name where it said Mercutio. Dean wrote his name where it said Tybalt. Pepper wrote her name for Rosaline. Darcy wrote her name for the Nurse. Clint wrote his name next to Natasha's. Loki wrote his name for Romeo. Bruce wrote his name next to Count Paris.

Sam and Jane were walking to the stairs on the second floor of AHS. "Why do you think he would ditch me like that." Sam said.

"I know Thor," Jane told Sam. "He's way too nice. He returned your car. There is no way that he would ditch you... Except Tony and Steve." "Why don't they like me?" "You're new. You're weak. You're not cool. You're not popular. You're-" "Okay. I get it." "Oh. Sorry. I should get to English, and try to not focus on Thor. Just focus on the important things, like the play and homework." Jane left.

A man came out of nowhere and started punching Sam. Sam had a bloody nose. The man was Bruce Banner. Sam couldn't get Bruce off of him.

"Hey, assbutt!" Cas said. Dean rolled his eyes.

Dean pushed Bruce off of Sam and started punching Bruce. Bruce got on top of Dean and gave him a black eye.

Bruce didn't show any signs of being hurt. He wasn't bruised or anything. Dean was hitting Bruce as hard as he could, and Bruce wasn't damaged at all.

Steve, Tony and Loki were watching from the corner. "You said he was going to hurt Sam, not Dean," Steve said. "No, Steve. This is better because Sam and Dean are really close," Tony told Steve.

Principal Fury walked over to were Sam and Cas were standing. He saw Sam's bloody nose.

"Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester, and Bruce Banner to my office!" Principal Fury said. "What about Cas?" Sam said. "He wasn't doing anything." Sam, Dean and Bruce followed Principal Fury to his office.

"Do you boys know why your in here?" Principal Fury said. "Yes, sir." Sam, Dean and Bruce said. "Can you tell me why you were fighting?" "I was in the hallway with Dean and Cas when I was attacked," Sam said, "Bruce attacked me. Dean was just defending me." "Now your side, Mr. Banner." "Loki told me that Sam thought I was a loser and I was ugly," Bruce said. "That's no reason to attack someone, Mr. Banner." "I couldn't help it, sir." Principal Fury sighed. "You boys can go with detention on Saturday, and if you see Loki, tell him to meet Principal Fury in his office." "Sir, we have auditions on Saturday." Sam said. "At a different time, Mr. Winchester." Sam, Dean and Bruce left.

"Go see Principal Fury in his office," Bruce whispered to Loki as he went to the corner near the office. "Whatever," Loki muttered.

* * *

Ms. Hill was passing Principal Fury's office when she heard shouting. It was Principal Fury. She heard footsteps coming towards the door and more shouting. She backed away from the door, in case it was going to be opened.

Loki opened the door and slammed it behind him. "Bitch," he muttered as he passed Ms. Hill. Principal Fury exited moments after. "I'm deeply sorry about Loki, Maria," Principal Fury said. "That's fine, sir."

* * *

"What the hell happened to you you?" Bobby said when Sam, Dean and Cas came home, "the only normal one is Cas." "We got in a fight," Sam said as him, Dean and Cas walked upstairs.

"Oh shit!" Sam said as he ran downstairs. "What?" Dean asked. "I have a job." "Sorry, Dean. I have a job too," Cas said. "So I'll stay all alone with Bobby."

Cas walked into the house a few minutes later carrying a cake. "What happened?" Dean asked. "I got fired," Cas said. "What did you do?" "I made this cake." Cas set a cake on the countertop. It said it is your birthday. "Cas! You're supposed to write happy birthday!" Dean was trying as hard as he could not to laugh. "Dean, shut up, he brought free cake," Bobby said.

* * *

Sam saw Thor at Starbucks. He hoped that he would go to his spot. He did.

"May I help you?" Sam asked Thor. "I would like a cake pop, a hot chocolate, and a tall, handsome, moose of a man," Thor said. San smiled shyly at Thor, but then he remembered that Thor ditched him. "$25 and why did you ditch me on Saturday?" Thor leaned in close to Sam. "Tony and Steve don't want me to hang out with you. They beat you up." "How'd you know?" "Your nose is bleeding." "Oh," Sam said embarrassed, "I forgot to clean it up." Thor grabbed a napkin and wiped the blood away. Thor leaned in for a kiss.

Tony walked in. "Oh hey, Thor!" Thor quickly turned around and waved at Tony. He took his drinks and walked away with Tony. Thor did a 'call me' sign at Sam and left. Sam looked at the money Thor gave him. Thor's number was on it. Sam put it on his phone and put the money into the cash register.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Thor was sitting in Latin. He saw three kids walk in.

One was a red-headed girl. She was wearing an outfit similar to what Pepper usually wore. Next to her was a geeky looking boy. He had black hair like Cas', and he was about as small as Darcy. There was an out-of-place looking boy. He had a look in his eye that was almost angry.

"Okay, class. We have some new students," the teacher said, "We have Mary-Jane Watson." She pointed to the red-head. "Peter Parker." She pointed to the geeky looking boy next to her. "And Harry Osborn." She shakily moved her pointer finger to where the outcast was.

"Hey, Thor!" Steve said, "we wanted to make you less lonely, so we got you a boyfriend." Harry was standing next to him. "Uh... Thanks?" Thor said confused. "You're welcome. It took a while, but I convinced Tony."

"Hey... Um... I saw you in Latin and I think you're..." Harry said as he looked down at his hand, "hall." Steve whispered something to Harry. "Hot! I think you're hot!" "Thanks."

_Why couldn't they just let me be with Sam? I was happy. Fucking Tony and Steve! I'm going to kill Tony and Steve when we get in the car! Of coarse a new kid shows up right in the middle of everything. This is just like last year! Steve was just trying to make me happy without undermining Tony, but still._

* * *

"Ugh! I can't believe we got into the play!" Dean said after drama. "You could've gone for costume crew like Clint and Natasha," Sam replied. "Cas really wanted me to do it though." "Why couldn't he do it himself?" "He's busy in orchestra playing the harp." "Hahahahaha! Are you serious? He plays the... Haha... Harp?!" "Yes, Bitch! You're such a... Cock whore sometimes." "Cock whore?! Did you learn that from Cas?!" "Bitch," Dean muttered under his breath as he walked towards astronomy class.

* * *

"You want to go out on Saturday?" Harry whispered to Thor in astronomy. "Sure," Thor replied quietly, annoyed at Steve and Tony.

* * *

It was Monday and Sam was walking to English. He saw something that he couldn't believe, or he didn't want to believe.

Thor was holding on to Harry's face. He had his lips pressed onto Harry's. A lot of kids were watching. Sam ran to English without stopping. He tripped and fell.

"Woah! You look fucked up. What happened?" Dean said as Sam was picking up his fallen books. "Thor..." Sam couldn't say anything except that. Dean understood perfectly. "Oh. I'm so sorry."

Dean hugged Sam. Sam's tears were falling down his cheek and onto the ground. Dean was shorter than Sam, so it was an awkward position when Sam had his face in Dean's shoulder.

"Let's skip class and go get some pie," Dean said. Sam nodded as more tears trickled down his face.

They walked into the Impala and left. "At least we have the play in March to look forward to," Dean said. "Yeah... The play."

* * *

"What are you princesses doing home?" Bobby asked when Sam and Dean arrived home. "Um... Half day," Dean said. "Damn idjits."

A man walked into the room. "Who are they?" the man said.

The man had a British accent. He was very sarcastic. He had short, brown hair as well.

"Crowley, this is Sam and Dean. Sam and Dean, this is my gambling buddy, Crowley," Bobby introduced.

"What is your gambling buddy doing here?" Sam inquired. "We made a bet and if I lost we would..." Bobby rolled his eyes, "have sex, but he was just leaving."

Crowley said goodbye and left.

"We're not saying a word of this to Cas," Sam said to Dean. "What? Why not?" Dean asked. "I-I don't think he'll... Enjoy it." "Yeah. What will we say if he asks?" "We didn't feel good." "Yeah. Okay. Bobby, you're taking Cas home."

"Idjits," Bobby muttered. He walked out the door. He walked to his truck.

Sam and Dean heard a gunshot. Dean ran outside followed by Sam. Dean saw Bobby on the ground. He saw a car drive away.

Dean chased after the car. "COME BACK HERE, YOU DICK!" he screamed.

Sam looked at Bobby. "Should I call the hospital?" Sam asked. "No. I'm gonna die," Bobby replied, "grab my phone." "Okay..." Sam pulled a small flip phone out of Bobby's pants pocket. "Now call Ellen Harvelle."

Sam found Ellen on Bobby's contact list and called the number. "Hey, Bobby," a voice said. "Bobby is dying. This is Sam Winchester. Bobby told me to call you," Sam said. "This is Ellen. I'm going to start taking care of you and your brother, Sam. Bobby had a whole plan set up for when he died," Ellen said. Sam could tell Ellen was sad about Bobby's death. "Thanks." Before Sam could say another word, Ellen hung up.

Sam looked back at Bobby. He had stopped breathing. "DEAN!" Sam called to his brother. Dean stopped chasing the car and rushed to where Sam was.

"Is he..." Dean couldn't finish his sentence, but Sam understood. "Yeah..." "What now?" "So get this, a woman named Ellen Harvelle is going to take care of us." "I've heard of her." "You have?" "Yeah. She has a daughter named Jo." "How did you-" "Bobby."

"Oh. Let's pick up Cas." Dean got in the Impala. Sam followed him. They drove to AHS and took Cas home.

* * *

When they arrived at home, Cas noticed something. "Where's Bobby?" he asked. "Um... He... Died," Dean muttered. "Oh... Who's gonna-" "Ellen." "The same Ellen you told me about?" "Yeah."

"You told Cas about Ellen?" Sam asked Dean. "Why not?" Dean shrugged.

"Dean, could we go to church?" Cas inquired. "Um... What?" "Could we?" "Right now?" "No. I mean, like, on Sundays." "I guess, but Sam has to come with."

"So are we doing it every Sunday?" Sam asked Cas confused.

"Could we, Dean?" Cas begged. "Fine," the teen hastily replied. "Thanks, Dean." "Okay, Cas. I get it."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Cas was watching the priest silently as Dean started pulling out his phone. Sam chuckled and snatched it from Dean. He gave Sam a pouty look. Sam just shook his head and stuck it in his pocket.

"When's this gonna be over?" Dean whispered, internally screaming. He was so bored, but he didn't want to tell Cas that.

"When you stop complaining," Sam replied. They stayed silent for the rest of the sermon. At one point, Dean was sure Sam was praying with the rest of the congregation.

When the church service was finally over, Cas simply smiled at Dean and started heading back to the Impala. The three boys got in the car and headed back home. When they got there, a car was parked in their driveway. It was a pickup truck. _That must be Ellen._

The three walked in and there were two women standing at the kitchen counter. One was a smaller, younger blonde and the other was a brunette, older, and looked pretty tough. "Jo Harvelle," the blonde introduced, holding her hand out for one of them to shake.

"Dean Winchester." Dean took Jo's hand and shook it. There was no hiding how completely awestruck he was. "That's Cas, and that's my brother Sam."

"Oh, it's nice to meet you, Cas and Sam." Jo smiled and finally escaped Dean's grip. She pulled a root beer off the counter. Dean guessed she had probably been drinking that before they for there.

"Where have you boys been?" The woman, who they now guessed was Ellen asked them. The question was just waiting to be asked.

"Novak Church," Cas stated. It was the one of the few churches in town. It was one of the nicer ones.

Ellen sighed and looked at the three boys. "Tomorrow you're showing Jo around. Now go and do homework or something."

The trio went upstairs, but Dean snuck a look at Jo before leaving.

* * *

The next day at school, Dean showed Jo around, starting with the office. As soon as he walked in, Nick Fury, Dean should've guessed, approached Jo and started talking to her. They talked about her being new and soon enough, he assigned someone to show her and another girl around. Dean was forced to class and the two girls started talking.

Jo found out the other girl being shown around was named Charlie Bradbury, she was really into LARP and she loved Harry Potter. At the end of the tour, they decided to LARP together in the park on Friday.

* * *

At the end of the day, Sam caught Thor alone. Immediately, Thor began apologizing.

"Whoa, slow down, Thor. I thought you were with Harry," Sam said, trying to pull a poker face of his own.

"Well, neither of us actually like each other. Steve and Tony set us up. We're actually just faking it though. Please, don't tell them."

"Why would I tell them? They're assholes. But yes, I forgive you. And maybe we could date in secret?"

"That's a great idea. I heard there was a LARP event every Friday. Want to go this Friday?"

"Sure." Sam smiled and pecked Thor on the cheek lightly before leaving to the Impala. Soon after, Thor left to find Tony and Steve.

* * *

That night, all any of the teens could talk about was LARP. Dean and Cas overheard Natasha and Clint talking about it and now Dean, Cas, Sam, and Jo were all on Dean's bed, talking about LARP.

"Cas is going as an angel, I'm going as a knight," Dean stated to the rest of the group.

"I'm going as a wizard and Thor's going as a knight," Sam told them.

"I'm going as queen's hand, Charlie is going as queen," Jo announced. "Now who's this Thor and how close are you two?"

"Wait, you're back together with Thor?" Dean asked, excited now more than before.

"Well, yes. But we're secretly dating because Steve and Tony can't know and no one associated with them," Sam replied.

"Got it," Jo and Dean said. Cas was watching silently the whole time, not sure what to say. It was a bit strange for him. Seeing them already getting along with this new girl. He was a bit scared of her at first, but he was getting used to her. She was quite nice, but she was also really tough. She was coming to him as a mix of most of the good things and a few of the bad things.

* * *

Over the next few days, Charlie and Jo started getting closer. They were both playing the same kind of game. Jo would flirt with Charlie, the ginger girl would blush and vice versa. They got to know each other a lot better, too. They shared a deep love for "the Hobbit". For different reasons, but still. When Charlie first found this out about Jo, she quoted the first paragraph of the first chapter. _"In a hole in the ground there lived a hobbit. Not a nasty, dirty, wet hole, filled with the ends of worms and an oozy smell, nor yet a dry, bare, sandy hole with nothing in it to sit down on or to eat: it was a hobbit-hole, and that means comfort."_

Charlie simply adored "the Hobbit". Not the movie, but the classic book by J. R. R. Tolkien. Probably much more than Jo did. She would always be awestruck as to how much the other girl knew about "the Hobbit". Jo guessed she probably could quote the entire book if she asked her to. That's just how passionate Charlie was about that strange and wonderful book. She had seen the movie, of course, but she didn't like it half as much as the book. She didn't like all the fangirls who liked it just because of how sexy the men in it were or something idiotic like that. She only liked the classic fans of the book because that was who she was. A classic fan.


End file.
